Toy Soldier
by S.N. Rainsworth
Summary: This is the Drachman-Amestrian War. And this is the collection of letters, journal entries, reports, telegrams, phone conversations, and meetings that went in between them. / differs slightly from canon. edwin. royai. almei.
1. Part I

.

.

.

.

**3rd of October, 1917**

_It's cold in Briggs. Of course, I already knew this, but now it's gotten to the point where it's unbearable. Honestly, I had gone during spring last time - nearing the summer. It was fairly warm then. But now, autumn is hastily ending and winter is arriving at the same rate. My automail ports hurt, but I can honestly do nothing about it; they always hurt in the cold. _

_Today is a special day. I almost forgot what kind of day it is, but Alphonse not calling was a surefire way to check the calender - which I had not done for weeks. Alphonse always calls, every day, unless it's something important. This surpassed either of our importance levels, I would say. _

_I hope he's alright. Everyday, I'm praying for his health. Ever since we'd gotten his body back, he's been really weak. I know it's been two years. But he still collapses sometimes, and that worries me. Hopefully, he's in Xing (still) with that Mei Chang girl, trying to resurface their desire to get married. When I first heard, I couldn't even speak for a moment, I was so shocked. But he says that they wouldn't get married _now; _perhaps sometime when they were in their twenties. I trust my brother. _

_For the beansprout girl, I'm not sure. She can seduce him. I'm still wary of her. _

_The Drachmans are a force to be reckoned with, I'm sure. For me to be called in the middle of this stupid war - especially since it started about half a year ago, when Major Miles was found assassinated in the battlefield (during a search, they said? I'm not sure) and General Armstrong just...lost it. She's gotten colder, you can say. A lot less merciful. But it's in there - you can see that she isn't stupid enough to sacrifice her men like that just for the sake of her personal assistant. _

_Still...I once saw her cry, when she was by herself. I don't think she knew I was there, and she wasn't very loud. I had fleeted at the first chance. _

_Since the Major was found dead, the Drachmans were the ones whom the Amestrians pointed their fingers at. It made sense, I suppose: they were at a city on the other side of the Northern Wall, ground zero for the Drachmans and the Amestrians. Either one could've killed him. But no one in Briggs would do that to each other. Their teamwork was remarkable, and I couldn't find myself to believe it was an inside operation, as did the other soldiers._

_Thus started this war. Well, it couldn't be called a war; it was only Briggs defense lines fighting with the Drachman front lines. But then it got bigger, and more of Amestris was involved when another city in the North - Nuremberg, I think - was bombed. It was a Drachman bomb. They were a fool for doing that. Now, Central's gotten involved, and guess who they send? Me. _

_Of course, they sent others, but not much alchemists. Well, not ones that were famous, anyways. I'm not saying this like it's a good thing; Command HQ thinks that if the enemy hear a well-known destructive force, they'll back off. Of course, they've also sent Mustang (the bastard) but I haven't seen him so far._

_They gave me a whole fleet. I have to lead this people into war. _

_Honestly, it's the last thing I want to do. _

.

From the Journal of  
_**Edward Elric**_

.

.

.

.

**October 24th, 1917**

Hey Ed, when are you gonna come back?

I mean, we're waiting for you at home. Alphonse called a few days ago, said that he's gonna bring Mei over here and have a real, old fashioned wedding just like Mom and Dad had, the Risembool way. But he also said that he needs his brother to be there for support and to be the Best Man. And after, you know what he said? He said that they would also have a second wedding in Xing; because that was the way things worked there, supposedly. They get two weddings, one the choice of the groom, the other the choice of the bride. Doesn't that sound nice?

Anyway, Miss Riza called and she told me that if I wanted to get this letter to you, then I should just go over to the guy that's always waiting by the train station and give him the letter addressed to Central Command. Neat, huh? I hope this gets to you.

You know, when you guys first left home - you and Al, I mean - you said that you'd call or write a letter each month. You never did.

Send me a letter this time. Please? I can't write anymore because the cost of stamps is too much. At least...at least try to find a phone to talk. Please. Granny and I miss you. I know she doesn't say it, but I can see it in her frowns. Please come home soon.

You've got me begging.

Just get out of this alive.

_Winry Rockbell _

.

.

.

.

**TELEGRAM FOR MAJOR GENERAL EDWARD ELRIC (CODENAME : FULLMETAL) **

Colonel Elric STOP This has been sent to inform you of another possible draft in the upcoming month STOP Please be prepared for the new recruits STOP And train them under the best STOP Since General Armstrong refuses to cooperate with us fully, this duty has fallen upon you STOP The Brass meeting shall take place next Tuesday STOP Please attend STOP

**FROM THE OFFICE OF : FUHRER PRESIDENT G. GRUMMAN  
Central Command, Central City, P.O. 127830 **

.

.

.

.

_**Field Report.  
**_Completed by: Lieutenant Colonel Jean Havoc  
Collected by: Second Lieutenant Vato Falman

_This'll be fairly short, sir. _

_There's not much to say. After Major Gen. Elric took in the new scouts, told me that he'd get them finished in a month tops, he went off to the dorms. After that, the rest of the MP searched around the grounds; other than debris, we found nothing. There were some spare barrels of oil that we've kept by the mine shaft. Don't worry boss, we checked if there was any potentially harmful substances, and if the framework was sturdy enough to hold us up. It was. We didn't want another incident like the chief had. _

_We found a crate of spare ammo in the deep shafts of the mine, so that was a good find. It seems like this isn't a very ideal place for the citizens to live in. Once the war started, they all fled. Smart people. _

_Also, there was this patch of...really black snow. I know, it sounds weird, but there it was. It was just outside the mine's exit, and when our doctor took a sample, it came out as ash. Not just any ash, but...well, the chief should let you know. It's horrible I don't think I can say it here. _

_There was a huge concentration of CO2 in the area. Let's just say that. Many workers had to have gas masks. There was an incinerator beneath the ground. _

_Whatever happened, it was absolutely horrifying. _

**To : ( General ) Roy Mustang ; Codename: FLAME  
Briggs Control Center  
Northern Wall **

_._

_._

_._

_._

**October 31st, 1917**

I got your letter, don't worry. It came very fast; I had no idea it could get here in nine days. Hawkeye sent it to me herself.

You don't know how happy I am to hear from you, Win. It's terrible out here. The cold, the food, the fights, it seems like everything is out of control. I have to train a new hoard of soldiers that were drafted for war, but half of them don't want to fight. I understand that. I don't want to fight either. But I have to. We have to.

Mustang takes the first week, I take the second. It kind of amused me when they gave me the recruits, looking like I was their savior. But I think I gave them a worse time than Mustang did; they were begging at Hawkeye's feet by the end.

This might get to you faster, I hope. I miss home. I miss Risembool. God, I even miss you. Do you know how much missing that takes? A lot. A whole lot, Win. Probably. Not really. I do miss you. And Al. I can't believe he's missing out on his wedding because of me - tell him and that beansprout girl that to carry on with it already, and I'll be there for the pictures.

Tell Granny not to worry.

Win, I'm going to make another promise to you, okay? I promise not to die if you promise to make the best apple pie you can when I come home. Your best. I can't write long letters, but I can promise you that. I can't call, because the phone lines are for military purpose only, but I can give you that promise.

I'll come home.

_Edward Elric _

.

.

.

.

**Notes**

- Get more ammunition for the Shooting Range.

- Gather information from the Laboratory on that ash.

- Tell Mustang about it, since Havoc didn't.

- Ask Hawkeye if she can transfer from her position temporarily to be General Armstrong's assistant.

- Find time to go to that meeting on Tuesday.

- Where can I get a damn map around here?

- Try to get better water supply. It stinks.

- Don't die.

.

.

.

.

**1st of November, 1917**

_It's a new month, a new era. I can feel it, and it's a truly incredible feeling; it's almost scary, actually. There's something dark coming our way. Not just mine, but all of the soldiers here. Something revolutionary. I can only hope that we can get out of it alive. _

_I've been using that word a lot. Hope. _

_I don't hope. _

_I know. _

_It's honestly weird, feeling myself eat with other soldiers like I'm in a team. I was always on my own, you know? The first born, and even when Al was born, there was something that always set me apart. My alchemical talent. The fact that Al would follow me like a puppy. He still does, and it's cute, but it's worn into my bones so I never forget. I'm not...a person who gets along with others, I admit. I may be high tempered, but I'm not ignorant nor foolish. _

_But for once, I actually feel like I'm part of the military. I always used to minimize the usage of my rank, but now I use it without hesitation. Because I know that in a world like this, you need to climb your way from the pit bottom to the top. I can relate. It's like how I climbed from hell to get where I am now. And I don't want to stop - the feeling of doing something that's worthwhile in my life, it's amazing. _

_Other than alchemy, of course. Doing alchemy is still first on the list. I don't think I can survive without it. _

_I got a letter from Winry yesterday. I grabbed it as soon as I could, and answered it as fast too. Just the paper itself was like a ball of warmth in my hands; it was home, and I missed it so much. I've kept her letter in the folds of this notebook. I keep looking at it as much as I can, at her loopy handwriting, at her signature, I can't stop. I want to be home so badly, it hurts. It never hurt like this back during Alphonse's body-searching days, but then I had a purpose, a drive. Now, I've just been stuck somewhere where I don't want to be, and I want to get out. _

_I don't like war._

_I don't like waking up to loud curtain calls. I don't like the "energy rich" food they have. I don't like the privates who look at me with apprehension and arrogance. I don't like those men who think war is a game. I don't like Mustang. I don't like the cold nights. I don't like my automail hurting. I don't like feeling this weak, no matter how much of a strong position I'm in. _

_I just...can't take it. I don't know how longer I can. _

.

From the Journal of  
**_Edward Elric_**

.

.

.

.

Speech Sheet: Meeting #12, 2.11.1917

_Gen. Armstrong: _This is not a meeting, this is discussion of what we can do for our strategies on an attack against Drachma. Don't write that down, Rye.

_Ser. Rye: _Yes, ma'am.

_Major Gen. Elric: _Who cares about that? We have more important things to think of. As the General said, these Drachmans are - admittedly - good. Armstrong, I saw some of the Briggs techniques in the way they fire. You might have a spy in your ranks.

_Gen. Armstrong: _Impossible! I trained my men to the finest, by my -

_Gen. Mustang: _Yes, we know. It _is _possible, and it might not be your soldier that you've trained. Trust me, I think every soldier you've had under your command is too scared to backstab you.

_Gen. Armstrong: _Hmph.

_Col. Chrism: _Well, it can't hurt to be a little bit more judgmental on how we train the soldiers. We have to make sure that all of them know the meaning of 'loyalty' at it's fullest. It's unacceptable to be a double agent.

_Gen. Armstrong: _...

_Major Gen. Elric: _Haha! Chrism, you don't even understand the irony of your own words!

_Col. Chrism: _...sir?

_Major Gen. Elric: _It's nothing, an old joke. But what you said makes sense. Amestris is known for it's impeccable military force. We're known for being dangerous, and we're dangerous because we know how to work together. Despite knowing every single damn strategy in the world, even if you've got the best weapons, if one side's uncooperative, the whole table's gonna fall.

_Gen. Mustang: _I agree with the shrimp for once.

_Major Gen. Elric: _Don't call me a shrimp, you over-ripe bastard.

_Lieutenant Gen. Orion: _Let's break this up now, shall we? I think the Major General has a point. And it works to our advantage; look at this map. [points to map] Here is the base for the Drachman forces. And now look at the smaller, wide spread branch bases around it. What do you notice?

_Col. Chrism: _Well...they're rather far apart from each other, aren't they? If one base is in an emergency, then the main base or another back-up couldn't come in time. That's a really bad weakness.

_Major Gen. Elric: _Seems like these Drachmans were stupider than I thought.

_Gen. Armstrong:_ What, thought you'd have some fun fighting someone as tough as you, Fullmetal?

_Major Gen. Elric: _Hoped so. That's not gonna happen. And damn, I had high hopes too.

_Gen. Armstrong:_ ...

_Gen. Mustang: _Don't joke, Fullmetal.

_Major Gen. Elric:_ Hmph. Well, I _was _being half serious. I thought they'd be strong. But obviously, they think better for their strength rather than their cleverness. That's...really bad. I mean, how are they still standing this whole time?

_Everyone: ..._

_Major Gen. Elric: ..._No one knows?

_Gen. Armstrong: _Sergeant Rye. Tell me what you know on Drachman history.

_Ser. Rye: _Well, the Drachmans are only known for their brute strength. They've never fought a large country such as Amestris before; however, they used this method. Once taking over a small country around it, they ordered that country to take over the country next to it, often which it was in constant battles with. Those countries had their own method of winning, so the Drachman empire enlarged to a quite big empire that is still standing today.

_Major Gen. Elric: _Whoa, wait - is he _writing _while he's _talking?_

_Gen. Mustang: _That's his job, Fullmetal.

_Major Gen. Elric: _...That is a seriously cool trait you've got there. Your brain is focusing on two completely different things and doing it efficiently...this must've took a lot of training...

_Ser. Rye: _Thank you, sir.

_Gen. Mustang: _Fullmetal! Stop with the talking! Back to work!

**(PG 1)**

.

.

.

.

**TELEGRAM FOR GENERAL ROY MUSTANG (CODENAME : FLAME)**

I need to talk to you STOP Now STOP In private STOP Meet me at Lab Room #214 STOP

**From : MAJOR GENERAL EDWARD ELRIC (CODENAME : FULLMETAL)  
North City, Briggs, Northern Wall Military Fortress P.O. 666930**

.

.

.

.

_Part I. Part II coming soon._


	2. Part II

.

.

.

.

**Notes**

- Ask Hawkeye about her answer to the position. She still hasn't told me yet. The General is getting cross.

- Seriously, where _do _they keep their maps?

- The ash is clearly from the incinerator we found in the underground mines. But what's it used for? I don't know what they used for waste to have so much carbon dioxide in the air. It was almost suffocating. Investigate the area.

- That reminds me. Get gas masks.

- Mustang needs to get his ass over to Lab 214.

- Don't die.

.

.

.

.

_**Field Report.  
**_Completed by: Major General Edward Elric (Codename : FULLMETAL)  
Compiled by: Major Leo Di Rossi (Codename : TERRA)

_We went to investigate that area near ground zero today. Ever since we've gotten that report from Havoc, no one's been around it without proper care. And since that surprise attack we pulled on the Drachmans that was part of the plan on Tuesday, I think we're safe for a while. They need to round up their forces before they could really cause some damage. _

_I may just feel like I'm playing police, but there's something creepy down there. _

_I've had five different scientists and chemists test the results before doing so myself; there's no doubt about it, the ash that we collected from the snow isn't just any type of ash, or else it would've dissolved already. That ash had components of iron and silicon, similarly it also had fluids that are not normally found anywhere expect the human body. Hormonal glands were found as residue. There was an _organ _on the floor, behind the crates in the room._

_Going deeper into the mine, we found this sterile type of room - those kinds in hospitals and such. White, bare walls except for one filled with X-rays, a cabinet and rusty sink, and inside that was...well...I don't want to talk about it. _

_There were gurneys, metal tables with straps, and there were people on it. Dead people, with their organs cut out and their hands, feet, and body parts scarred terribly or disemboweled. It was sickening, the whole sight of it, and the only thing we could do was throw those bodies in garbage bags and bury them. It was disgusting. You'd better not see it - it's that bad, that even you're being warned. _

_Mustang, you better be reading this alone. _

_Because in that incinerator, they burned people alive. _

**To : ( General ) Roy Mustang ; Codename : FLAME  
****Briggs Control Center  
****Northern Wall**

.

.

.

.

**_Phone Records _**_(Brass Ranks **Only**)_ (North City, Briggs) Date: 2.11.1917

[Time Start - Time End] [Location #1 - Location #2] [Caller ID #1 - Caller ID#2]

11:49 AM - 11:56 AM; First Level - Second Level ; General O.M. Armstrong - Lieutenant General C. Orion

12:30 AM - 12:34 AM; Third Level - Third Level ; General R. Mustang - Major General E. Elric

12:39 AM - 12:40 AM; First Level - Third Level ; General O.M. Armstrong - General R. Mustang

12:45 AM - 1:09 PM; Base Level - Third Level ; Colonel R. Hawkeye - General R. Mustang

1:28 PM - 1:30 PM; Base Level - Base Level ; Colonel R. Hawkeye - Colonel P. Chrism

1:42 PM - 1:55 PM; Third Level - Base Level ; Major General E. Elric - Colonel R. Hawkeye

2:33 PM - 2:39 PM; Second Level - Third Level ; Lieutenant General C. Orion - Major General E. Elric

2:58 PM - 2:59 PM; P.A. System ; General O.M. Armstrong

.

.

.

.

**November 3rd, 1917**

Really? I'm thankful to her.

I don't want you to fight either. It sounds horrible out there...and waiting here is somehow seeming better to me than meeting you in war (because I _have_ thought of it) but it's painful, not knowing the day you come home. So do it soon, okay? I'm counting on you and that promise.

Alphonse is as stubborn as you are, you idiot - he refuses to have his wedding without his brother. I know you'd do the same, so don't be so bastardly, Ed.

I'm sure Mister Mustang can't be that bad...though I'm really not one to judge. Ed, don't torture them so - they're only there because they were forced to. Go a little easy on them. Or else I'll bash your head in with my wrench. I've even heard that a few farmer's sons went along with the draft, when it passed through here. And what's this I hear on the news about a bombing?

I miss you too.

Granny still does worry, and I'm worried about her health - it's decreasing every day. Even though she's eating properly and active, she takes longer breaks more often and sometimes doesn't do a long period of work for the whole day. I know it's only natural, but it's unnerving, you know? Like you suddenly becoming taller than me. I'll get used to it, but I hate that lapse of time in between where I'm uncomfortable with it.

I promise. If you do your best. Get back home quickly. To us. To me.

I've told you already that I love you, and I'm still waiting for you to reply.

_Winry_

.

.

.

.

**TELEGRAM FOR COLONEL RIZA HAWKEYE (CODENAME ; HAWKEYE)**

One half of the draft is in need to of an experienced leader to guide them STOP Major Gen. Elric is unavailable for this week due to a reconnaissance mission STOP Your presence in his place is needed STOP It is mandatory for you to keep on schedule STOP Major Gen. Elric shall provide it for you STOP

**FROM : GENERAL OLIVIA M. ARMSTRONG  
****North City, Briggs, Northern Wall Military Fortress P.O. 666930**

.

.

.

.

**TELEGRAM FOR GENERAL OLIVIA M. ARMSTRONG**

Yes ma'am STOP

**FROM : COLONEL RIZA HAWKEYE (CODENAME ; HAWKEYE)  
North City, Briggs, Northern Wall Military Fortress P.O. 666930**

.

.

.

.

Speech Sheet: Meeting #12 2.11.17

_Major Gen. Elric_: Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist. Anyways - we can't just depend on the Drachman's lack of sense. They're still strong, so how're we gonna bring them down without them knowing we'll bring them down?

_Lieutenant Gen. Orion:_ We already have three spies in their forces. None have come back with news. Either they've gone over to the Drachman's side, or our enemy is a much easier force to control than we thought.

_Gen. Armstrong:_ I don't believe that.

_Brigadier Gen. Jemmings:_ Neither do I.

_Gen. Mustang_: Obviously, they have a plan. But they're just keeping it tight under wraps.

_Major Gen. Elric:_ Alright then, but may I remind you - _we're here to figure out a way to exterminate them._ We can talk about the spies later. Any ideas how we can get a surprise attack on them?

_Gen. Armstrong:_ Well said. If they come toward us in the south direction, they'll aim for the second-hand base near the Northern Wall. We have the loads of recruits and a handful of sergeants there, and all are very prominent in gunfire. So if they'll take the attention of the Drachmans for a moment, we can provide a sneak attack from the back.

_Lieutenant Gen. Orion:_ I see. There's that unused shelter over there near the east of the Wall. If some of the soldiers could get there and then behind the Drachmans, we'd have a good shot at winning this war.

_Major Gen. Elric:_ I don't underestimate the Drachmans. If we go from the east, we're still open in the north.

_Gen. Mustang:_ A double attack. You think they're capable of that?

_Major Gen. Elric:_ If we are, then I have no doubt that they may think up of that too.

_Gen. Armstrong:_ I'm agreeing with the shrimp for once. We're open to the north _and _the west, let's not forget. If we manage to box in the Drachman army...perhaps we can. We have enough soldiers, am I correct?

_Ser. Rye:_ Approximately 10,000 ma'am.

_Gen. Armstrong:_ Excellent.

_Col. Chrism:_ That's a brilliant plan. But what if the Drachmans are able to get hold of that mining town abandoned on ground zero? We'd be done for. That mining system's been around since the 1600's - it's tunnels could go through all of Amestris, be back, and probably go through the border line of Drachma too.

_Brigadier Gen._ _Jemmings:_ That's how. Take control of the mine. Block off the shafts toward the country. Keep and map out the tunnels to Drachma - we can use those for an ambush. We just need to kill their president; or capture him. I hear he's in the border lines now, trying to keep his country under control.

_Col. Chrism_: Well, he's definitely failing.

_Gen. Armstrong: _It's almost 0400. I need to attend another disciple. This meeting is adjourned. We'll continue this another day.

**(PG 2) **

.

.

**4th of November, 1917 **

_I haven't noticed, but it is rather close to the end of the year, right? A month only more. Christmas is fast approaching. Damn, and I'm not even here this year. Well, I haven't been in for Christmas for a load of years, but I thought ever since I got to celebrate it last year, maybe it'll happen again? Turns out, I was wrong, and this blew up before my face before I could even blink. _

_Winry's sending more letters. I need to get her a present this year. _

_The mine's condition is horrible. Most of the lockers and such down there are busted; either burned or damaged with years of rust. I find different pages of mining reports, and there's something certainly odd going on; it's all in Drachman, some in Amestrian. But I need a translator, or else I can't really find out anything else. Somehow, I've become the leader of this expedition. _

_It's dark and damp in there, for one thing. I don't understand how there could be a fire incinerator in there, but perhaps I can get that Flame Bastard to take a look and inspect it. Get his lazy ass up. _

_I found in a medical room a whole closet of dead bodies. Awfully gross, I know. They were fresh; recent. There was still blood and odd green slime over most of their skin; lots were just mutated and horribly defiled. I'll have to get them taken in for examination. _

_Nothing else to say. _

_Today's been a bad day. _

hydrogen+chlorine = hydrogen chloride (possible flame incentive)

fluorine+hydrogen

hydrazine+nitrogen tetroxide

2,000 C or above (3,645 F)

.

.

From the Journal of  
**_Edward Elric_**

.

.

**November 6th, 1917**

I absolutely forbid you to come out here, Winry. No way in hell. So I'd better not see your face between these ranks.

...

Tell Alphonse that I'm _allowed _to be bastardly. He's not. He's supposed to be the rational, sweet, level-headed one. And tell him that if I don't get a niece of nephew soon, I'll be _very _irritated.

Yes, Mustang's bad. It's lucky I don't see what's going on in his training sessions...but often the room is burned. The recruits are just lucky I'm going easy on them. Unlike what Teacher would do if she ever found out about it. If I don't go easy on them, they might just die...

But don't worry about that.

Are you sure about Granny? If so, I think you should get her to a doctor. Like, a _real_ one in Central. Just tell the doctors that you're the Fullmetal Alchemist's fiance. They'll let you go without too much charge. I hope Granny's okay - but don't worry too much, Win. Granny just might be sick from time to time, but that old hag's got more life in her than us two combined.

Yeah, I think I saw Matt from third grade - remember him? The one who always chewed off crayons? - in the back row of the new recruits. Odd, seeing him. 'Specially since he's three years older than me. And don't you worry about the bombing - it wasn't even close to our base, the stupid Drachmans missed.

Hey! Guys _always _get taller than the girl. Did you expect for me to be a runt forever?

I'll tell you that I love you back when I get home.

I wanna say it to your face, Win. Or else it doesn't mean anything.

_Edward _

_._

_._

_Sorry Part II is late. I had a hold up. Part III up this week. _


	3. Part III

.

.

.

.

_**Field Report.  
**_Completed by: Major Leo Di Rossi (Codename : TERRA)  
Compiled by: Sergeant Amecus Rye

_During the second investigation of the room under the mine, there was a little cave-in. It showed that the west wing of the mine is very dangerous, and typically harmful. The cave in luckily didn't prove any fatalities, and all of the men that went are still accounted for. _

_There were many more hospital rooms, but none other had bodies, thankfully. _

_We found sodium chloride on many of the worktables. Samples have been taken. _

_The machinery and such date back to the late 1870's, just recently. There seemed to be an organization down here, most likely a secret one. All of the reports are written in code, especially the ones we found in Amestrian and Drachman. Also, there seems to be another third language that has not been recorded. _

_More to be seen later. The investigation of the mine has been left off for next month._

**To : ( Major General ) Edward Elric ; Codename : FULLMETAL  
****Briggs Control Center  
****Northern Wall**

.

.

.

.

**Notes **

_**- **_Remember to give Hawkeye the new files. Tell her to give them to the General.

- Apparently, there's a map room. Gotta visit.

- Pick up lab reports.

- Don't die.

.

.

.

.

**7th of November, 1918 **

_I'm really starting to feel guilty about the Christmas thing. It's been grating hard on my nerves, but I can't do anything about it. I'll just have to make sure that this doesn't happen again next year. Writing this to Win is especially painful - how will she react? _

_The mine's incident is clearing up faster than I thought. _

_Obviously, they were trying to create some super-human type thing from steroids. It didn't work out too well, and the chemicals in the mines and the fumes reacted with the drug, creating an anti-reaction that either kills the human or sends them to a de-activated state; or, in other words, a coma. Most of those were expirimented on. Honestly, I don't know how humans could be so cruel sometimes. _

_Then I remember the Fuhrer of that time. _

.

.

From the Journal of,  
**_Edward Elric_**

.

.

.

.

**November 8th, 1917**

It's alright Ed; I understand why you can't make it home.

Granny has gotten sicker. She's been...in a state for a long time now. Alphonse says that he'll be as bastardly as he wants, and that he gets it from you. Ed, don't let your anger out on those poor men! They've done nothing to you! Matt's there? No wonder - there must be more people from Risembool there too! I haven't seen most people there in a while...

Bombings. Ed, they're _bombings. _Of course I'd be worried, you alchemy freak.

You better get back home.

_Win_

.

.

.

.

**TELEGRAM FOR MAJOR GEN. EDWARD ELRIC (CODENAME ; FULLMETAL )**

214 STOP Infection STOP Investigate STOP Do not leave any evidence behind STOP Something odd is going on STOP

**FROM : GENERAL OLIVIA M. ARMSTRONG  
****North City, Briggs, Northern Wall Military Fortress P.O. 666930**

.

.

.

.

**TELEGRAM FOR GENERAL OLIVIA M. ARMSTRONG**

I know STOP

**FROM : MAJOR GEN. EDWARD ELRIC (CODENAME ; FULLMETAL)  
****North City, Briggs, Northern Wall Military Fortress P.O. 666930**

.

.

.

.

_Short Part III. Intended to be short. Sorry of the long wait. Broke my leg. :(_


	4. Part IV

.

.

.

.

**8th of November, 1917**

_The most I can offer Winry and Alphonse are my condolences. That, and the promise that I'm still alive. I know for a fact that Alphonse is going home for Christmas. Granny is sick, and Winry is alone - never a good combination. Maybe he'll even take his fiancé along with him - good riddance. She'll keep his spirits up, even if it may be in solicitous ways._

_So far, there hasn't been any major battles. A few skirmishes, maybe, but Amestris is holding back for now, and so is Drachma. It's become as cold as a war can be. Sometimes I imagine General Armstrong standing on top of the Briggs' Wall, staring off at the enemy, without actually doing or saying anything. It's not really funny._

_The investigation of the underground bunker and labs have been put off until the end of the month, officially. The Brass is a bit touchy about it. Unofficially, me and Mustang are still looking into it. Out and around, it's highly suspicious - seems like it goes far back past the time of the Homunculus Fuhrer, but all that had been planned for hundreds of years, so who knows? Most of the equipment is old. The incinerator itself dates back to 1865. But there are writing on the walls and floors that are in a different language - possibly an old, dead language. It doesn't look Xerxian, at least. Mustang and I suspect some sort of cult. But then why all this? Why here? Taking cult practices underneath a highly defensive military base? What's the purpose?_

_It's cold here, and my automail still hurts. My shoulder aches more than my knee, but it's lessened from the time I've gone to the mechanic. They've given me some more lighter stuff, and I'm still trying to get used to it._

_The recruits are all babies, still trying to play hero. Some are serious; some are flighty. All of them are afraid. They pretend not to be, but I can see it in their eyes. Fear isn't something you forget._

.

.

From the Journal of,  
_**Edward Elric**_

.

.

.

.

**TELEGRAM FOR GENERAL OLIVIA M. ARMSTRONG**

The infected soldiers have been quarantined STOP We are still trying to find a way to diagnose them without infecting more STOP The disease has proved to be contagious STOP Please send out a PA informing all to stay away from the sick bay until further notice and that a new one has been set up for temporary use STOP

**FROM : MAJOR GEN. EDWARD ELRIC (CODENAME : FULLMETAL)**  
**North City, Briggs, Northern Wall Military Fortress P.O. 666930**

.

.

.

.

**November 10th, 1917**

I'm sorry about not being able to make it home, I really am. Al and that beansprout girl should keep you company, though; tell me if they don't (especially make sure they don't run off together, not without me there for supervision) and remind them that there should be no funny business until their wedding. Which I'm not sure if I approve of or not. (On one hand, nieces and nephews. On the other hand, my precious baby brother...)

Granny will be fine. The old hag is too strong for anything else. Give her a bottle of whiskey and make sure she doesn't touch any sharp things. She might try to kill me all the way from Risembool.

Don't worry about anything now; ever since the bombings, things have been pretty quiet. Tense, but quiet. We're all trying to get past this. Hawkeye might accept another promotion soon, and if she does, she's getting sent back to Central for a while. Give her a call, if you'd like - I'm sure she'd appreciate it.

I saw a couple of other kids from Risembool. I'm trying not to scare 'em too much, but I gotta admit, it's pretty hard not to. If I even walk their way they start trembling. It makes me wonder how they'll handle a real enemy.

There's something weird going on here, Win. I don't know what it is, and that freaks me out some. Gonna find out though. Hey, if I get injured, at least I'll be home for a while, huh?

_Ed_

.

.

.

.

**Notes**:

things that have come from the underground investigation:

- possible incineration of peoples in the hundreds

- some sort of cult following taking place

- new language, most likely dead, with amestrian + drachman, therefore concluding this contained both countries

- therefore is this something government related? must keep away from suspicious parties aka anyone in the brass that was under fuhrer bradley

- a disease that broke out hitting only specific members that searched the deeper parts of the mine/bunker, also the ones that found the bodies; bodies had the disease postmortem? or was it caused by some sort of reaction to disturbance? could the disease be possibly why the bodies were being burned?

- government participation is also unlikely, since there is both drachman and amestrian presence, and due to systematic organ removal and disembowelment but nothing more than that. recent bodies seemed fairly fresh, therefore this might be cult movement?

.

.

.

.

**Dispatch**  
_Origin_: North City, Briggs: 0981127725  
_Destination_: Central City, Central Command: 0136772846

013: _Well, long time no talk, Chief._

098: _Nice to hear your voice, Havoc. You sound as smug as ever._

013:_ I'm trying to radiate my inner Mustang. You think it's working?_

098: _You're getting there. Gotta work on your tone - it doesn't have enough of that "I'm an arrogant bastard" quality that Mustang has._

013: _I'll keep that in mind, then._

098: _Listen, Havoc; Hawkeye's gonna be over at Central in a few days. She's bringing along top-secret reports from both me and Mustang; make sure those get to the Fuhrer. No doubt Hawkeye's gonna be sidetracked by some generals trying to distract her. She's gonna be dropped off at her hotel by the Briggs soldiers, stay for about a week, and then head back._

013:_ You got it, Chief. I heard that Colonel Hawkeye didn't take the promotion? Gotta admire her for that, eh._

098: _You and I both know what that 'promotion' was for, Havoc. We're lucky she just wasn't forced into it. I told her I'd get someone to take the files from her, and they're to be given to the Fuhrer right away. I told him that I'd send you too. Get there by five, the day that Hawkeye arrives._

013: _Are you sure you can tell me this all through this line?_

098:_ It's General Armstrong's private line. No one had permission to look into these call logs...except for Major Miles._

013: _He was a good man._

098: _Scary as all fuck, but yeah. Mustang might contact you. Hell, I might contact you again. Keep this line open back there; write down the number, then erase it from the log. I'll talk to you later, Havoc._

013: _See ya soon, Chief._

Time Elapsed: 00:05:13

.

.

.

.

**November 14th, 1917**

I just arrived in Risembool yesterday, brother. Winry says that her letters are being sent to you as top priority, so I thought I'd sent mine in with hers. I'm sorry I haven't been able to before: it was a long, one-way journey from Xing, and both me and Mei were tired.

We've both decided to wait until you get back to get married. I don't want to hear any complaints from you; we both know that I can be as stubborn as you are, and I don't want to get married without you there. Besides; we're both still young. Mei's parents are the ones that are pushing for marriage, but Mei and I are happy with a long engagement.

She and Winry have become quick, fast friends. I often hear them talking on the porch or down in the basement; presumably, Winry has shown her the mechanics of automail, and Mei is pitching in with her own knowledge about the human body. I feel a little left out, but I do what I can. Clean the house, wash dishes, garden...there are a lot of people missing in town, so I help them out too. I'm stronger than I was two years ago, so you don't need to worry (as I know you're probably doing). By doing all this, I can train my body too. I help some of the old ladies with their groceries and some of the farmers with their crops, at least as much as I possibly can. There's much to do, so I try to spend my time there, which is greatly cutting into my time for research, but what can you do? People are more important; the knowledge will always be there.

I do hope you're taking care of yourself, Ed. I know you don't like war, and I know you're going to have to do things you don't want to. Don't let it change you, and don't let it get to your head. You're still my big brother, no matter what, and I don't want you to forget that.

It doesn't seem like you'll be home soon, but here's to hoping. Please, even though I know you want to keep me safe, keep me updated. Send letters as much as you can. Winry is pulling through, but she misses you - misses us. And I have to admit, the house seems emptier without all your raging. Granny is sick, too. I don't think she'll make it to next year, Ed. She can barely get up, and she's coughing so much. Mei has used some healing alkahestry on her, and she's gotten better, but it's not staying for long. There's a few other people that are sick as well - some coughing, fever, nausea, but none are as old as Granny.

I don't say this to make you worry, but I know that Winry would try to keep it from you if she could. You're both stupid like that. When you get home, you better give her the biggest apology, Ed. And then stay home.

_Alphonse E._

.

.

.

.

**TELEGRAM FOR MAJOR GEN. EDWARD ELRIC (CODENAME : FULLMETAL)**

Delivery reported successful sir STOP Fuhrer Grumman has requested your temporary presence at Central Command in the next 2-3 days sir STOP

**FROM : LIEUTENANT COLONEL JEAN HAVOC**  
**Central City, Central Command, Information and Communications Offices P.O. 182234.**

.

.

.

.

_...so I haven't updated in three years? what? _


End file.
